


I Won't Say

by LimaSquared



Series: Aari Syari - FFXIV [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaSquared/pseuds/LimaSquared
Summary: "For Aari and Yatopa Prompt 9: First time one of them realized they were in love with the other."Aari gets impatient waiting for Yato, but spends her time thinking about him.





	I Won't Say

Aari sighed and her brow furrowed. He was late. Again. While she typically enjoyed the company of her friend and fellow Lalafell, Yatopa, his habit of being tardy really ground on what little patience she had.

_Not that he's the first to test my impatience,_ Aari thought, rolling the Amphitheater's pebbles under her foot. She leaned against the Amphitheater's gate and settled in for the wait.

There had been many times where, as a groups healer, she had verbally ripped into others for missing cues or standing directly in attacks. Her serious attitude made her an unpopular choice among new adventurers, but seasoned adventurers knew that her healing magic was on par with the best. Yato was one of the few that Aari enjoyed dungeoning with, not only was he was very proficient with his lance but his gymnastic skill kept him out of danger, making her job much easier. The other day he had even managed to not only leap out of a fiery blast, but also grabbed her in his arms and got her out as well. Aari felt her face flush and the heat spread to the tips of her long dark tipped ears as she remembered how close she was to his chest.

Even outside of dungeons Yato was bearable. He was always kind to her, even when she was in one of her usual bad moods. Unlike most people, he seemed to understand when she was actually angry and when she was simply frustrated. He seemed to understand her very well. Almost as well as... Sym. Her heart radiated a soft ache, and she rubbed her chest as if to try and soothe the pain.

_I can't do this to myself, I thought I was over this… stupid feeling._

She sighed again and pulled out her book, figuring that she could at least try to study. However, the small pain in her heart distracted her.

A few moons ago, Aari confessed her feelings to Sym, her best friend. The much-taller Elezen revealed to her that he had started dating Q'hahtoa, one of the Miquo'te cat people and the one who introduced Yato to the group. She realized then that he had known the whole time, but tried to spare her feelings by keeping quiet. At first she had been inconsolable, but didn't realize how close she and Yato already were. Yato seemed to zero in on what Aari needed, and persuaded her to take some time away from Sym. He convinced her to join him for some dungeons and sat with her when she sewed, cooked, or just relaxed. When she broke down, he was there to console and comfort her.

_Maybe it really is... love..._

Her face flushed again and she heard the Aetheryte make the musical, crackling sound of someone teleporting in.

"Sorry I'm late, I stopped by the Adder's Nest and had to fill out a report. It took longer than I thought it would!"

Aari gave a loud, dramatic sigh and put her book away. She crossed her arms and put on her best stern look as she was approached by another short Lalafell with brown hair, wearing a mask, and holding onto a long lance that was taller than both of them. "I'll let it go this time since we're not going anywhere but if you're late when we go to Tam Tara, twelve help me I will not heal you again!"

Yato grinned as he lifted off his mask and pocketed it. "Aw come on Cranky-pants, you wouldn't let me die in a dungeon. You aren't even really mad right now." He reached over and lightly flicked the tip of her left ear. "Your ears are all perked up, now if they were down, I'd know that you were serious!" He laughed and dodged as she swatted at him with a bare hand. "Now let's go, we've got lunch waiting for us!" He grabbed her hand gently and started quickly leading her away from the Amphitheater, and she couldn't help but smile, the ache of her heart warming her up.

_Maybe, he knows me even better than Sym ever did.  
_


End file.
